Synthetic polymeric materials such as propylene-based polymer resins are widely used in the production of bulk plastic materials. Bulk plastic materials comprising propylene-based polymer resins are used for the manufacture of a variety of end-use products such as molded, extruded, or thermoformed parts for automotive applications, for example, bumper fascia, instrument panel components, and other interior and exterior trim pieces.